paydayfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Taser
O Taser é um inimigo especial em Payday 2. Quando dada a chance, eles eletrocutam a vítima para um curto período de tempo ou até o ponto de incapacitação. Tasers compartilham algumas mecânicas com o jogo original, como a implantação em pares. Aconselha-se cuidado, como se concentrar em um jogador sem defesa contra o outro. Comportamento Tasers tendem a gerar juntamente com uma pequena equipe de swats, em pares, e, ocasionalmente, com o mesmo em desejo de matar de 2 Blue SWATS. Quando eles chegam na faixa de um inimigo, eles vão pegar sua arma taser, que tem um som muito sonoro e estridente por cerca de um segundo mais ou menos, antes que seu alvo escolhido fique eletrocutado. Como todas os especiais, eles têm o seu próprio conjunto de fala ou sinais de alerta; o Taser tem uma voz baixa e rouca que geralmente envolve termos elétricos, como "carregar para cima" ou "aumentar a tensão". O som de conversas de rádio ilegível geralmente significa um Taser ou dois está à espreita, como a maioria dos inimigos falam claramente. Eles têm a voz mais distinta de todas as unidades de políciais, por isso é muito fácil distingui-los. Essas unidades tendem a se comportar como policiais regulares, até que eles ficam dentro de uma faixa estreita, em que eles vão tentar eletrocutar o jogador. Eles sinalizam seu taser com um tom alto de zumbido antes de disparar. Quando um jogador é eletrocutado, eles perdem a sua capacidade de se mover ou interagir com objetos e o membro da tripulação irá convulsionar, jogando fora o seu objectivo e, ocasionalmente disparando sua arma. Deve-se também notar que sua arma será recarregada automaticamente enquanto atira, e vocês ainda são capazes de disparar manualmente clicando. O jogador pode usar isso para sua vantagem e tentar atirar no Taser, libertando-se. Alternativamente, outro jogador pode atirar ou matar o Taser para acabar com o eletrocutamento também. Se o Taser não é interrompido dentro de 10 segundos, o jogador eletrocutado será incapacitado. Uma boa maneira de distinguir o que é "Taser tasing' você (ou um companheiro de equipe) entre uma multidão de policials é manter-se atento para os flashes azuis que emitem constantemente a partir de uma unidade ativa. Se um jogador vir sobre um grupo de Tasers com um aliado enquanto é eletrocutado, o Taser vai deixar o jogador inicial e atacar o novo alvo. Estrategia Tasers devem ser mortos a distância, e rapidamente, de modo que eles não têm tempo para carregar seu taser. Sua armadura é forte, mas alguns tiros na cabeça deve matá-los rapidamente. Enquanto a "pulverização" de uma Taser com balas pode ser uma boa idéia, Tasers muitas vezes podem passar para o lado depois de tomar algum dano, então continue apertando o gatilho para continuar enchendo eles de chumbo! Outra maneira de matar Tasers sem arriscar ser incapacitado é para carregá-los. Se eles eletrocutam você, é muito mais fácil de matá-los de perto ao ser eletrocutado devido à arma de fogo e as balas de shotgun são mais fáceis de controlar. Quaisquer habilidades que fornecem bônus para a precisão de tiro para a arma que você está empunhando pode tornar-se muito útil aqui, estendendo o alcance em que você pode potencialmente matar o Taser enquanto você está sendo eletrocutado. Lembre-se, porém, uma maior "divulgação" vai aumentar suas chances de acertar um alvo de curto alcance. Tenha cuidado se há outros inimigos próximos que possam interferir. A partir da Atualização # 24, sendo eletrocutado agora faz com que o sua arma suba descontroladamente, o que torna muito difícil de captar um Taser, a menos que você esteja apenas alguns metros dele. Se você ficar eletrocutado e sem munição, marcar o Taser para que seus companheiros de equipe vejam-o pode ajudar a libertá-lo. Heisters com armamento automático devem tomar o cuidado de que sua arma descarrega em rajadas de fogo rápidamente, resultando em um ainda mais difícil de controlar seu objetivo (obviamente mata-lo), bem como uma maior perda de munição do que estivessem usando arma semiautomática. Se possível, deve-se considerar a mudança para o modo single-shot se ouvirem o avisador de carga se for pego em campo aberto. Os policiais que acompanham o Taser também deve ser uma prioridade devido ao seu alto poder de fogo. Isso fará com que o seu salvamento seja mais fácil se você for eletrocutado. Cloakers podem ocasionalmente cooperar com Tasers para derrubar um jogador atordoado, para ser cuidadoso olhe para seus arredores se ambos os foram vistos no campo de visão. A versão básica da habilidade à prova de choque da habilidade árvore Técnico vai bater o choque de volta depois de um período de tempo aleatório após ser eletrocutado (cerca de 1-3 segundos), mas é geralmente considerado pouco confiável, e a versão "Ace" é recomendada se o jogador tem a intenção de obter a habilidade em tudo. Com "a habilidade com Aced", isso pode eletrocutar o Taser de volta de para pressionando a tecla (default "F") ao ser eletrocutado; convenientemente, esta entrada é semelhante à marcação Taser, que deve ser uma segunda natureza para um jogador . Quando um taser está em processo de chocar um alvo, lançarão flashes azuis ou ciano em seus arredores. Estes podem servir como uma sugestão visual muito útil para a localização do Taser, particularmente quando os combates em áreas escuras ou em mapas noite (tal como o dia 2 de Watch Dogs). Como se assustar com um Taser recarrega instantaneamente a sua arma equipada, jogadores que usam armas de alta capacidade com recargas longas (como as metralhadoras, a Vulcan Minigun, ou espingardas carregadas individualmente) podem ser eletrocutados intencionalmente para uma recarga de combate instantânea. Esta manobra é arriscada, obviamente, deve ser tentada apenas se for absolutamente necessário, mas a capacidade de contornar uma segunda recarga 5-10 em caso de emergência não deve ser subestimada. Solicitando tampa de um companheiro de equipe, garantindo que o Taser esteja sozinho, e se duvidar na escala extremo fim de garantir o atordoamento ou matar o Taser com seu tiros espasmódica tudo vai aumentar suas chances de sucesso. Jogadores com Aced à prova de choque pode abusar desse mecânico com relativa impunidade, como eles podem quebrar de forma confiável livre do atordoamento quase imediatamente. Depois de ser eletrificado por um longo período de tempo por um taser solitário, o jogador acabará por ir para baixo em silêncio, sem a oportunidade de entrar bleedout (semelhante ao que está sendo chutado por um Cloaker). No entanto, se um taser pega-lo vulnerável em torno de um grande grupo de inimigos, muitas vezes eles vão para baixo você mais rápido do que um taser vai, especialmente em maiores dificuldades, proporcionando-lhe a oportunidade de usar pistola Messias ou ser instantaneamente reavivado pela habilidade Nine Lives aced. Cotações A Taser vai falar aleatoriamente certas citações ao implantar, vendo, envolvente e deslumbrante um heister. Para obter uma lista completa de suas citações, se referem a este link de vídeo. Nota: Tasers pode deixar aleatoriamente acessos de rabiscos espástica de ser eletrocutado com a versão ACED da habilidade à prova de choque, assim, não dando um orçamento coerente para a lista. * "Just call me Lightning Bolt!" * "Just call me Elec-Man!" * "Amped up!" * "Approaching perp!" * "Amperage building!" * "Yeah, don't mess with me!" * "Take the shock!" * "Shocking!" * "This one belongs to me!" * "Perpetrator marked!" * "Taser ready!" * "Let's amp this shit up!" * "Wattage at full!" * "Taser going through!" * "Discharging!" * "Taser gun set to "almost kill"!" * "Perp electrocuted!" * "High voltage!" * "Building voltage!" * "Upping the voltage!" * "Charge building!" * "Charged up!" * "Charged and ready, let 'em come!" * "Regulating voltage!" * "Plugging in!" * "Flip the switch!" * "Charged and ready, where are they?!" * "Hope that doesn't sting!" * "Full power!" * "Tasing successful!" * "Acquiring targets!" * "Electroshock, anyone?!" * "Cycling amperage!" * "I've got 50,000 volts here with your name on them!" * "Almost at full power!" * "Elite Taser, get outta the way!" * "Elite Taser, move!" * "Elite Taser, stay clear!" * "Elite Taser, here to end this once and for all!" * "Make way for the Elte Taser!" * "Move aside, Elite Taser coming through!" * "I'm fully juiced!" * "Ready for discharge!" * "Who's amped?" * "Bringing the voltage!" * "Taser, make way!" * "Taser, clear!" * "Taser, stand back!" * "At full charge!" * "I've got amperage enough for everyone!" * "Voltage nominal!" * "Voltage to burn!" * "Set to stun." * "Charging up!" * "Charging up, COMING THROUGH!" * "50,000 volts here!" * "Imminent contact!" * "Increasing voltage!" * "Gonna plug in!" * "I'm feelin' kinda ELECTRIC!" * "Stay back!" * "Full charge!" * "Stay clear!" * "Shock prepared." * "Voltage administered." * "Say good night, McMurphy!!" * "Subject still mobile." * "I'll deal with this one." * "I'll take this one!" * "I'll take care of this one myself!" * "I'm amped!" * "Engaging perpetrator!" * "Preparing to charge!" * "Raising voltage!" * "I've got volts enough for all of ya!" * "Hope you're insulated!" * "I'm getting my hooks into this one!" * "Lightning bolt, LIGHTNING BOLT!" * "Lightning bolt, Lightning Bolt, LIGHTNING BOLT!!!" * "Charging, CHARGING!" * "Rubber Diaper, anyone?" * "Who ordered the shock treatment?" * "Who ordered the lightning bolt?" * "Shock treatment prescribed!" * "Eyes on the perpetrator!" * "Taser, charged and ready!" * "CHARGE!!" * "Charging, CHARGING!" * "I'll take this one all on my own." * "No ground wire is gonna help you, buddy." * "Perp ahead!." * "Engaging Suspect." * "Addded more voltage." * "Enemy Contact!" * "I am the FUCKING SPARKMAN!" Conquistas Categoria:Inimigos especiais Categoria:Inimigos especiais (PAYDAY 2)